La porcherie
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Car si il y a "lard" dans Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Ou quand Helga décide arbitrairement du terrain qui accueillera l'école. Fondateurs totalement décalés. OS.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre du jeu 60 minutes pour un thème (Forum Francophone, lien dans mon profil). Pour le thème "médiéval"._

Il était une fois... quatre personnages disparates.

Le premier était albinos. Il avait donc de longs cheveux blancs qu'il retenait en queue de cheval, et d'inquiétants yeux rouges. Sa silhouette était mince, fluide. Il était habillé d'une simple chemise brune qui avait fait son temps et d'un pantalon de lin. Hormis ses bottes de facture coûteuse et son hygiène impeccable, on aurait pu le prendre pour un péquenot du coin.

Le deuxième était un peu plus petit que le premier, mais d'une taille tout à fait acceptable. Il avait tressé ses courts cheveux blonds qu'il avait hornés de petites plumes vertes/noires d'augurey, et maquillé ses yeux bleus avec du charbon de bois. Torse et pieds nus, vêtu d'un long pagne blanc, les runes peintes avec un mélange de sang d'oie, de carapaces de scarabées broyées et de dents de poules en poudre sur tout son corps et son faciès, il semblait fin prêt à pratiquer un rite de magie vaudou.

La troisième était grande pour une femme. Enfin, si le mot « femme » s'appliquait à elle. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux roux, et des yeux jaunes à la pupille verticale. La plupart des gens essayait d'éviter de regarder ses dents pointues quand ils parlaient avec elle. Vêtue de robes jaunes et noires, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres lui donnant un air sinistre, elle faisait peur bien qu'elle soit pourtant d'une gentilesse extrême. Mordue par un loup-garou la veille de son mariage, une grande majorité de sorciers (et de moldus) dit de « sang-pur » l'évitait comme la peste. Mère d'une adorable petite fille, elle vivait jusque-là recluse dans la maison qu'elle s'était construite dans la forêt.

Et enfin, la quatrième. Celle-ci était encore une saleté d'adolescente, avec (malheureusement) les hormones qui allaient avec. Cheveux noirs et yeux bruns, elle était plutôt banale. Et pourtant... très intelligente, elle avait dévoré tous les traités de magie qu'elle avait pu se mettre sous la main. Pupille bien-aimée du roi d'Angleterre, Egbert le Grand, elle disposait d'intéressantes ressources financières. Son principal défaut était son horrible caractère, qui donnait envie de la jeter par une fenêtre pour la faire taire.

Ces quatres personnages se nommaient respectivement : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Helga Pouffsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.

Et là, ils étaient occupés à (se) poser « la » question : où donc construire cette école, dont ils ne cessaient de rêver ?

-Peut-on me dire l'utilité de se rencontrer dans un endroit aussi... paumé ? demanda l'albinos.

-Parce que c'est comme ça que procède les conseillers du roi quand ils ne veulent pas que l'on connaisse leurs discussions, répondit la plus jeune du groupe avec sa logique implacable.

-Et pourquoi mademoiselle se permet-elle de nous convoquer ainsi à une heure aussi indue ? siffla le blondinet du groupe.

-Car c'est le seul moment de la journée où j'ai un peu de temps à moi, Salazar.

-Je ne t'ai jamais permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, gamine.

-Et vous de me tutoyer, vieillard sénile et gâteux.

-Cette fois, c'en est assez !

Salazar Serpentard, le blondinet de notre histoire, faillit réussir à sauter sur la gamine pour lui régler son compte et lui inculquer les bonnes manières. C'était sans compter Helga, qui à la veille de la pleine lune, était déjà doter de la force colossale du loup-garou, et n'eut donc aucun mal à retenir le sorcier de sa poigne de fer.

-Il suffit, Salazar. Cessez donc de vous emporter contre Rowena, vous vous faites menez par le bout du nez.

Helga « la Sage » avait parlé. Il était amusant de constater qu'elle vouvoyait tout le monde, y compris sa fille chérie, et qu'elle en attendait de même de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

Godric, l'albinos, bailla d'ennui. Ses disputes entre Salazar et Rowena étaient si courantes qu'elles en étaient ennuyeuses. Ce n'était amusant que quand ils commençaient à se servir de la magie, et qu'Helga dévoilait ses véritables capacités pour les stopper.

Il songea distraitement au groupe hétéroclite qu'ils formaient. Rowena, pupille du roi destinée à un mariage politique ou au couvent ; Salazar, fils de la haute-noblesse, versé dans les Arts Sombres en tout genres Helga, loup-garou reniée appartenant autrefois à une riche famille de la bourgeoisie et lui, mais non pas le moindre : unique héritier mais fils illégitime de Lord Gryffondor et d'une démone, également le meilleur ami de Salazar.

Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait, celà faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de signes de vie de sa mère. Sa mère, Alia, était une succube, l'une de ses créatures qui s'amusaient à séduire les hommes. Si il était né fille, il aurait été une succube, comme sa mère, et ce serait elle qui l'aurait élevé. Mais il était un garçon, et bien qu'il possédait quelques pouvoirs des plus intéressants et une apparence quelque peu hors-normes, il était un parfait sorcier.

-Avant que vous ne vous entretuiez, si nous en revenions à notre discussion première : où construire notre école ?

En effet, les quatre sorciers, surtout les trois plus âgés mis quelque peu au ban de la société, rêvaient d'un lieu consacré au savoir, où tout être possédant des pouvoirs de sorciers pourrait être accueilli comme il se devait.

-J'ai parlé avec mon tuteur. Il ne me cédera aucune terre avant que je ne sois mariée. Par contre, j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour acheter un terrain et les premiers matériaux de construction.

-Salazar ?

-Je n'ai trouvé aucun lieu qui corresponde à ce que je veux : un lac, une forêt et une plaine dégagée où installer le château. Ça doit bien sûr être un lieu consacré par des druides, et la colline doit être en permanence exposée à la lumière de la lune lorsqu'elle est levée. Godric ?

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais. Mais je pense qu'il est préférable que nous ne soyons pas installés trop loin d'une communauté de sorciers. Helga ?

-Je connais un lieu qui correspond à tout ce que nous voulons…

-Vraiment ?

-Mais c'est génial !

-Tu peux nous y conduire ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la louve-garou d'un ton tranquille, donnez moi vos mains.

Elle les fit transplaner dans un lieu inconnu des trois autres, et aussitôt ils semblèrent tourner de l'œil.

-Mais… c'est une porcherie ! fit Salazar d'un ton choqué, en se pinçant le nez.

-En effet, fit la rousse. Un problème ?

-Et comment ! pesta Rowena. Ça pue, c'est sale, je suis sûre qu'il y a des tiques et des pous, et…

-_Ecoutez-moi_, siffla soudain la rousse d'un ton mauvais, vous m'emmerdez depuis des mois pour trouver un lieu adéquat Monsieur veut ceci, mademoiselle veut cela, _et puis quoi ?_ Nous avons visité des tonnes de lieux et d'endroits, alors je me fous que ce soit une porcherie pour l'instant, car notre école s'élèvera ici ! Salazar, vous avez votre fichu lac, votre forêt et votre colline consacrée exposée à la lune ! Godric, il y a un village à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Maintenant, très chers collègues, _avez-vous une objection ?_

Helga pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Surtout les veilles de pleine lune.

Après avoir fait un tour du terrain, qui était vraiment très grand et avait toutes les conditions requises, même si ça puait, Godric n'eut en tête qu'une seule question :

-Et comment s'appelle cet endroit ?

-Pou du lard.


End file.
